The Dreaming
by idkjhollisterrox14
Summary: May and Dawn, are now living in a boarding school, but this school is a very, well intersting school. many strange things have happened at night, including strange dreams the girls get. Disiperances have taken place. Rated M for soon to be intnse horror.
1. the mansion

Ok this was not my idea at all it's actually based off or a Tokyo pop manga series called the dreaming

Ok this was not my idea at all it's actually based off or a Tokyo pop manga series called the dreaming. I did change it to fit pokemon of course so it should be interesting.

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the dreaming.**

**Ok for this story pretend that may and dawn are sisters ok, cause it just won't work if they aren't. And also I am now making them fraternal twins lol. **

Also there are actually no pokemon in this story.

Dawns POV:

We had just arrived to our new home. Though I was thankful for Aunt Jesse to get us a spot at such a nice boarding school, there was just something about it… We traveled far from New York all the way to the outskirts of Australia, and to a mansion so far in the bush like woods that it took an hour just to drive through the woods.

We pulled up to the Mansion, my twin sister May gets out of Aunt Jesse's car and looks at the house in aw. " Wow! Aunt Jess, it's amazing! Thank you so much!" she said hugging our Aunt. Aunt Jesse works at the boarding school as the assistant principal, and has gotten us in because of our parents…

"Dawn, look at this place! Isn't it beautiful?" she asks throwing her hands together. I looked at the huge mansion; we were right outside of a tall black pointy gate connected to the bushes surrounding the school. The school was old I could tell by the old Victorian set up. Beautiful red and white roses bushes and elm trees surrounded the mansion. I notice the style of the Victorian door that we would soon enter.

"Dawn, cheer up, please," May said looking me in the eyes. I looked up at her a small grin developing on my face, which soon turned into a frown. "I'm sorry I just…. I don't know something doesn't feel right…" I looked around and noticed the deep bushy woods that surrounded us; something was sure eerie about it.

"Well just try to forget about it, ok?" she said, and I nodded even though I could not shrug it off. "Well come on girls, I'll show you around," she said a big smile on her face. This is how our Aunt was, she is a middle age women stuck in her early 20's. She is blond of course, and bright blue eyes, something that just seems out of place working at this creepy old mansion.

"Ok, come on, lets go," May said waving me on. We walked trough the Victoria doors, and I noticed my surroundings. Of course like the outside it had the Victorian theme going on, but there were also many strange paintings on the walls that I could not make out because of how quick we were going. "Wow…" I managed to say, as we walked though the halls. "I know, it's gorgeous, huh?" Aunt Jesse asked.

She led us into a room with a fireplace and about tree couches with atleast 10 girls sitting on them. " Hello," one of them said as we walked into the room. The girl had medium length blond hair, and green eyes that glistered. "My name is Mille," she told us. May and May nodded at her. "Mille could you show the girls to their dorms?" she asked the girl. "Yes, of course," she said obeying Aunt Jesse. "Girls," Aunt Jesse said. " Before you go you need to know some things," she told us. "What do you mean?" I asked. " The head Mistress Mrs. Skeener, don't tell her you are twins, ok?" she asked. " Why, what are we suppose to tell her?" May asked. "Um, tell her that you are a year apart or something, just don't let her know you are twins," she said. "Well that won't be hard, we don't look alike," I announced. "Yes, I know, just…just don't tell her, oh and girls," she said stopping us again. "I am going to be gone for about 3 months on a business trip," she told us. "But, Aunt Jesse, I really wanted to talk to you…" I said, I need to tell what happened. "Well, I'm sorry Dawn it will have to wait, ok, I love you girls goodbye," she said giving us hugs good bye as Mille lead us out of the common room.


	2. hidden door

Ok Next chapter, this one isn't too scary yet so don't worry

**Ok Next chapter, this one isn't too scary yet so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Dreaming.**

**By the way Dawn and May are both 15 year's old right now and are starting grade 10.**

**May's POV:**

"Your room is right this way," Mille said leading the way. We had finally made it into our room. "Ok guys, I'll be back in an hour or so with your dinner…" Mille said walking out of the room. "hey Dawn, this is a lot better than before isn't it?" I said jumping on the canapé bed. Dawn was sitting blankly on the window seal. "Dawn, you have to get out of this trance," I said to her, how come she just couldn't forget about it? "I know," she said stiffly, "I just can't, we can never go home again…" "Well, at least I am trying to make the best out of it," I said looking away. "I'm sorry," she said hugging me, "but don't you see something strange is going on here," she asked. "Well, I mean, Dawn this place isn't exactly the newest place in the world," I said stating the obvious. "I know it's not that, but don't you think it's weird that this place is so isolated?" she asked me. I couldn't help but think about this because it was strange, why were we so far away from civilization? "Well maybe it's a better learning environment, anyway lets get in some more comfy stuff these stupid heals are killing me," I said implying the painful outfits we had to wear as school uniform.

I let down, my hair and got into my night gown, so did Dawn. After this we just talked about stupid stuff like what subjects we were taking this year. I then noticed that it was 9 o'clock and Mille was still not here. "Um, Dawn wasn't Mille spouse to bring out dinner up like three hours ago?" I asked. " Yea? Maybe we should go and find her…" she said walking out the door. "Hey! Wait for me!" I said running after her. We walked down the left corridor and when we got to the end of it Dawn stopped. "Dawn, what's wrong?" I asked her. She said nothing. "Dawn?" I looked at what her eyes were pointing at. For a minute it looked like a small window, but when I got a closer look I noticed it was hidden door. "Dawn… is that normal?" I asked but Dawn was ahead of me, she walked to the hidden door and peeked inside, but as soon as she did she gasped and grew wide eyed. "Dawn! What is it!?" I looked at what she saw and gasped along with my sister. Inside the window was a painting of a very wide eyed women. She had one finger up to her lip, almost like she was silencing us. The women had a old fashion hat on covering up most of her short hair.

We heard an Ahem behind us and turned around, Dawn jumped. " Who are you!?" standing before us was an very old women she must have been Mrs. Skeener. "Um, hi…I'm May Malkin s is my younger sister Dawn," I said, she eyed us and said, " You are twins!" she said in an angry rage, how did she know that. "Who let you in here!? There are no twins allowed in here!" she yelled to us. "Um, duh, we just got here today and we are Mrs. Millers nieces, she is letting us live here! If you have a problem with it talk to her!" I said yelling back to her. "Young Lady, you will never speak to me like that again, here at Greenwich boarding school are very strict and if you can't follow our rules then you will be expelled!" she said sweating from exhaustion. "Get back to your dorm rooms now!" she commanded. We ran back quickly and turned the corner, and almost ran into Mille. "There you are!" I said. "Sorry I got wrapped up in something…you back mouthed Mrs. Skeener? Now you two are going to get it! I have never seen her so mad…" she said surprised. "You better hope you don't get expelled," she said. I lowered my head in shame, and walked back to our dorm with Dawn.

We closed the window and got in our beds. "Good night May," I hear from Dawn. "Good night, Dawn," I say back. The and drifted off to sleep.

**Ok more to come please review I want to know what you think. **


	3. the dream

Ok this one is probably going to get kind of freaky

**Ok this one is probably going to get kind of freaky.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the dreaming.**

Both May and Dawn's POV

We were told never to go into the woods, this is where the disappearance had taken place. You see, Greenwich mansion has been around for over 80 years, and many things have happened in those 80 years. It has been rumored that people who go into the woods never come out, and yet I was in it, or atleast it looked like it.

I looked around I was in an old Victorian dress like the women in the paintings that I saw. I was sitting, why was I sitting none of this made any sense. I looked up there where many girls my age looking down at me all wearing old Victorian dresses. They all started and didn't take their faces off of me.

This was terrifying, what was going on? Suddenly they all looked forward and walked away. I got up and looked around. Something dropped on my face and my dress and my hands….was it…Blood? I could smell it, it had to be! I looked around once again and noticed the trees where bleeding. I ran with the crowd of girls, I could not catch up with them! Where were they?! Why am I here, Why am I wearing this dress and Why are the trees bleeding?!

My head was spinning I could now only see the bleeding trees and darkness, but I felt the blood fall onto me.

I wanted this to stop, no I needed it to! I looked forward and saw all the girls again, but this time I got a closer look at them….they had no faces.

No, not one facial feature just blankness like those manikins you see in the mall, except these where real people with out faces.

I screamed, and the darkness took over.

**Ok I suck at setting the scene I tried though sorry guys please review.**


End file.
